


missed you

by itona46



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Sexual Content, explicit - Freeform, for my hard yeosang stans, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itona46/pseuds/itona46
Summary: The sound of Yeosang’s voice was already enough to send you over the edge. After such long days it seemed as if he was your cure from stress. From the sensual words from his mouth to the latch of his body to yours, he was sure to provide the sensibility and security you needed in life.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Kudos: 22





	missed you

**Author's Note:**

> explicit warning , pls consider before reading.

The night began and you felt a bit drained from the tasks you’ve done earlier today. The loneliness catching up to you, as you thought about the absence of Yeosang. He’d called and warned you that he would go a bit overtime. You didn’t want to sleep without him there first so you stalled time while cleaning in the kitchen. He would usually cuddle you and make you feel comfortable after such long days. Nights with him felt like a pat on the back. His body being close to yours released the tension in you. But not tonight, he was not there to wish away your pain. It didn’t feel good at all, but you know he worked hard and he didn’t deserve your pouting. You missed his smile, you missed everything about him right now. After cleaning during the afternoon, you decided to continue to do so during the night, time seemed to go painfully slow. 

You and Yeosangs’ relationship didn’t have a stamp on it quite yet. It was at a stage where he somewhat lived in the same home. The routine became permanent as you always needed him there, he came very often and it stayed that way for months. You didn’t complain , Yeosangs’ company never bothered you, in fact his absence made the home feel somber. But before the impatience kicked in, you heard him come through the door. He caught sight of you and a smile appeared on his face . 

“Sweetheart… I’d thought you would be asleep now” he said removing his jacket. Glad to hear his voice again, the impatience was pushed away by these simple words.

“I was heading to it” you said, continuing to place dishes where they belonged. 

“What’re you doing?” He asked coming closer to you, his arms circled your waist and you leaned into him. 

“Busying myself while you were away” you replied. 

He smiled against your cheek “Oh really? Well, you look damn good doing so” he said, his hand caressing your waist in a soothing motion and it tingled. 

“Do I?”

“Mhm” he replied.

“I’m glad you’re here now” you said, drawing circles on the hand that caresses you. He smiled and nodded at that but his hands never left that spot. You kept it this way for a while but his lips brushed up against your neck. They were soft and you loved the kisses he brought to you. Those lips that would roam everywhere and explore every inch of you. 

“Sang…” you breathed out his name, the feeling overwhelming you.

“How much have you missed me?” He asked, his voice a bit of a whisper. You swallowed and your eyes fluttered shut. 

“It was the only thing I thought of…” you replied. 

“Hmm..” he said, making you gasp at the sudden tightness of his hand on your hip.

“I quite missed you too love” he said, sliding his hand up higher to the end of your shirt. Your breathing became unsteady and your stomach stirred. The sleepiness crept away and you wanted to feel Yeosangs’ hands all over you. He gave you delicate kisses to your neck. He wanted something more than that, you could tell and you had no problem with complying. 

“Why don’t you come lie down?” He suggested, pressing himself up against you. “Or will I take you right here instead?” 

He shifted and both his veiny arms remained tightly around you. 

“I-...” you tried to speak. 

“Hmm?” He said scanning your clothing. You liked the way he examined you, it made you falter just a bit underneath him. He was indeed taunting. 

“You are my innocent girl” he said brushing his lips up against your reddened cheek. 

“Am I?” you asked as he left small kisses on your chin. 

“Mmm” he replied, he enjoyed the way he teased you. He did it so much as he knew you were always weakened by him. 

His hands raised the bottom of your shirt, revealing more of your skin. He didn’t stop kissing you, something he tends to do very often. You were a greedy girl and he wasn’t complying with what you needed. 

“How about that sleep you were getting?” he asked, his breath up against your neck. You shook your head at him and placed your hands on the sink. 

“I want to hear you talk sweetheart” he said pushing your hips onto him. Instinctively, you bite down on your lip to restrict any noises trying to escape from you. He smirked in his personal dashing way and it pinched your heart. His hands rubbed at your sides, going up your shirt. They were warm and heated up the places he touched. 

“Tell me what you want” he spoke again, his lips leaving kisses on your shoulder. Hands roaming up your chest, your breath hitched at the action. Your core ached with anticipation as he caressed your bare breasts. He made a small humming sound at the feeling of you being ungarmented under your shirt. You tugged on his shirt and leaned into his touch. He removed his hands and they roamed down your stomach, stopping at your underwear. He hovered there for a bit before smoothing his hand over the dampness of your arousal. He circled his thumb there making it harder for you to relax. He continued this and a whine escaped your lips. 

“Talk to me” he said

“Don’t.. be a tease sang” 

“So eager” he replied, you huffed at him but he only laughed at your frustration. “Come here love” he added and turned you around to face him. He kissed you again with more pressure. You felt him against your thigh and arousal ached in your stomach. You tugged on his belt and closed the air left between the two of you. His eagerness began to match yours as he picked you up by your legs. Your home consisted of one floor level and lessened the time for him to carry you to your bedroom. 

He delicately placed you on the bed refusing to be rough with you. Yeosang was always quick with his hands, he knew how to be smooth and efficient with his time. Although he wanted to take you more than ever right now, he continued to undress you with no pressure added. The removal of his own clothing held his hot skin pressed against you. He held you by your wrist and his eyes only held the lust he had for you. He caressed your breast once more and sounds of pleasure boiled from you in small whimpers. His manhood teased the entrance of your vaginal lips and it overwhelmed you. 

“Please Sang…” you begged him, leaving a smirk on his face. It annoyed you, yet wettened your core more than it already had. He gave up the teasing and released your wrists to hold your thigh. The feeling of him entering you satisfied you both, a groan leaving his throat and a whine from yours. It stung you a bit but he let you get used to the feeling. It was slow, and rather lazy. His strokes seemed to become a rhythm you both were comfortable with. He buried his head in your neck as you whispered his name. He always talked of how satisfying it was to hear you do this for him. 

He praised you every second “You feel so good” and “I’ll make you feel so nice” he would say. You kissed his shoulder and grasped his arm as he took this queue to pick up the pace. Your hand became lost in his soft brown hair, softly tugging at it. He took care of you so well, ensuring the pleasure building up within your stomach. His teeth pinched your collarbone and you gasped at the sudden action. The grip he held on your thigh would definitely leave a mark. He had you so on edge, by the way he touched you and the words he said to you. Your other hand tightened around his arm as the orgasm threatened to escape from you. He began to kiss you and praise you once more. He talked of how he loved the way you sound, that it’s okay to unravel. You felt weakened by your legs and your release spilled from you in an instant. With your eyes fluttering shut, you pulled the hair at the nape of his neck. His strokes became slower and a hiss left his lips. 

“Baby….” he whispers in your neck. His orgasm stirred within you and boiled the connection you held with him. You run your thumb across his cheek as you lie in the same position for moments after. He let go of your thigh and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“You make me the hungriest man alive..” he said to you , it was an odd thing to say but held much anticipation behind it. 

“You have me right now” you said to him. You felt his smile against your chest. 

“I’m lucky to have that sweetheart” he said to you, the hum of his voice reminding you of how much you missed his presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :} for those dom yeosang fans , i am glad to provide . (but we can all be soft for sang as well) kudos <3


End file.
